The Nobody That Lived
by Safiruu
Summary: He is found by Ansem the Wise and starts a whole new life. However, the prophecy still needs to be fulfilled. One day he will have to return...Wither he likes it or not... (Please read all of the author notes at the beginning please!)
1. Chapter One

**» § «**

 **~The Nobody That Lived~**

 **» § «**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts I wish I did or I wouldn't be writing crappy FanFictions….**

 **» § «**

 **Author Notes: Well as you know right now my main computer is dead so I am left with my laptop, and to be honest I don't have any of my current stories I want to work on backed up on here so honestly I would have to do everything over till I can get a hold of my hard-drive that is in my main comp. Mind you I haven't wrote anything remotely Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts in years so yeah. This one is going to be weird. No idea where it is gonna go. But hey anything IS possible. So if something seems off I'm sorry. I'm just pulling crap out of my ass because well I want to be a bit different. I hope you all like this just as much as my other ones.**

 **Also I am not sure if the original author had really abandoned the original "The Nobody Who Lived" but seeing it hasn't been updated in a five to six years and I haven't heard back but meh I was hoping to try and see if I can keep the original plot with a twist going. I hate to see a good fic die. So please enjoy. Also if the original author read this I hope to do this one some justice to your plot. If not well dun know then.**

 **Also a bit of this is going to come directly from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire with a bit of twist.**

 **Did I mention how much a pain in the butt it is to find my copy of the book in the mess I call a room?**

 **» § «**

 **Summery: He is found by Ansem the Wise and starts a whole new life. However, the prophecy still needs to be fulfilled. One day he will have to return...Wither he likes it or not…**

 **(Harry)Zexion/?**

 **Not sure where this is going to go as for pairing wise I know a couple of you wanted a certain ones and or to come into for Yule Ball. BUT honestly I don't know seeing that I really did get some hurtful reviews. IF you don't like it then don't bother leaving a review. If you got a problem with it then PM me privately.**

 **I spent HOURS trying to work this out with little to work with and if you don't like it then DON'T read it. Easy as pie.**

 **I'm rally sorry for having to delete and reupload of the story to those who were actually watching and faving but honestly. Leave all hate to PMs.**

 **» § «**

 **Chapter One**

 **» § «**

 **-Number Four Privet Drive-**

 **» § «**

Harry James Potter watched a black spider crawl across the ceiling of his small cupboard under the stairs. He was bored and hungry. He had been locked in his "room" for the past two days because he had refused to give Dudley the small stuffed animal he won in a raffle for their elementary school. Uncle Vernon had turned the darkest purple he had ever seen, and he had shouted about how Harry had somehow cheated. Aunt Petunia comforted her precious angel whale and watched as Harry was thrown into the small room. It was nothing very unusual in the Dursley house.

However, he had not heard Uncle Vernon return from work, and he knew that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to bed earlier. He could think of no reason why his uncle was so late.

As if he had been summoned by Harry's thoughts of him, Vernon Dursley stumbled through the front door. Harry's door was opened, and the light blinded him for a moment. As his vision cleared, he saw that Uncle Vernon was quite upset, and although Harry was too young to really know, he was also quite drunk. In his nine years at the Dursley house, he had never seen his Uncle in such a state.

"Bloody freak! I've taken care of you for nine damn years. Gave you food and clothes. And what do I get? Nothing! Your freaky parents were rich, I know that, but I get no money. Stupid buggers had to get themselves blown up by some even freakier arse."

Harry eyed Vernon very carefully. He could tell his uncle was not very happy, but he had no idea why. Once again, it seemed as if his uncle's actions followed his thoughts. "A very wealthy client gave up his deal with us due to me. I bet it had to do with you though! Poncy man probably knew we had a freak in the house! Or you used your damn powers!"

Uncle Vernon was obviously quite troubled. He had absolutely no clue what the large man was speaking of. "I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all. You'll never tarnish the good Dursley name again! You're going to a damn orphanage!" With that he reached for Harry, but the small child backed away. He was terrified. He had heard stories about orphanages from the Dursleys, the kids at school, and even occasionally when he was allowed to be in the room when the television was on. They were supposed to be awful. Even worse than the Dursleys! He'd stay in his cupboard if it meant he did not have to go to one of those places. However, he could retreat no further, and his uncle's beefy hands grabbed him and began to drag him toward the door.

Harry tried to struggle, but it was no use. He gave up fighting physically, and began to wish for something to stop his uncle. He wished with all his being that he did not have to go.

 _Please please please I don't wanna go I don't wanna go. Please, I'll go anywhere else!_

Unknown to Harry, the magic he had no knowledge of worked to answer his plea. He was only meant to apparate to another place in town, but at that moment, in another world, a man known as Ansem the Wise began his first experiment concerning the secrets of the worlds. It caused a shock-wave through all worlds, unseen by all, but it drastically affected Harry's magic.

 **» § «**

 **-Radiant Garden-**

 **» § «**

With a loud crack, Harry vanished from Surrey. He vanished from England and the planet Earth. He reappeared in a place known as Radiant Garden.

Harry fell to the hard ground, with no idea what had just happened. He looked up to see that he was no longer in Number 4 Privet Drive. He was on some street in a place that looked nothing like Surrey. He could see a huge castle far in the distance. He slowly got on his feet and decided to look around to see if there was some way he could return to his house.

But…it was not his house anymore and never really had been. If he tried to return to the Dursleys, his uncle would no doubt take him to an orphanage as soon as stepped through the door. So with a small nod of his head, Harry set off in the direction of the castle, looking for some indication of where he was.

After wandering for a few hours and getting lost more than once, he found himself in some kind of town square filled with shops. He almost let out a yell at the sight of some small white creatures with a red ball hanging off a their head. However, they seemed quite peaceful and helpful, so he simply tried to ignore the strange beings. He began to look around for some food. After a few days in the cupboard with only scraps he was starving. He found stalls selling many things, including weapons, but no food. With a sigh, he began to walk again, but as he made his way out of the square, he saw an ice cream stand. He ran toward it with an eager smile on his face.

"Hello there, child," said the vendor, "Would you like some sea salt ice cream?" Harry had never heard of the flavor before, but he was more than willing to have some. However, as he opened his mouth to say yes, he remembered he had no money. His smile dropped from his face, and he told the man he could not buy any. He began to walk off when he heard another voice call out to him.

"Young man, you look famished! Please, allow me to buy one for you." He turned around to see a blond man with a goatee holding two ice creams. Harry hesitated for a moment, but his hunger demanded that he accept. He ran to the man in the white lab coat and accepted the ice cream with a quiet thank you. The man gave him a kind smile when he saw that Harry seemed to really enjoy the dessert

"Sea salt is my favorite flavor. Wonderful to see another fan. I am Ansem. What's your name, child?"

Harry had never heard the name "Ansem" before, and, not for the first time in his life, he was struck by the dullness of his name. He was prepared to dutifully say his name, but at the last moment he changed his mind.

"I don't like my name. It's boring. I want a name like yours." Ansem gave a long laugh at this, and he began to think.

"Well, I don't have one at the moment, but perhaps I'll think of one by the time we are done with our ice cream." The two both smiled and began to chat about meaningless things. Harry enjoyed the conversation a lot. He subtly asked questions about where he was and found he was in a place known as Radiant Garden and that Ansem lived in the large castle on the horizon. Ansem, on the other hand, was quite intrigued by the soft-spoken boy. Had the child been talking to any other man, they probably would not have guessed he was gathering information on the world. But he was not called Ansem the Wise for nothing. He was impressed by the boy's subtlety and wondered where he had come from. He knew most of the inhabitants of Radiant Garden and was sure he had never seen the boy before.

Finally, they had finished their ice cream. The two rose from the ground where they had been sitting. Ansem saw the slightly worried look on his face and decided to ask him another question. "So, child, will you need someone to make sure you get home safely?" He once again saw that the boy was nervous and scared, and he correctly guessed that he had nowhere to go. "You don't have a home here, do you?" Harry shook his head, and Ansem gave a small sigh. "I can't have you sleeping on the streets. Come along, there are plenty of rooms in the castle."

Harry was stunned. He was going to be spending the night in a castle. Although he knew he should not trust a man he had just met, he knew the man meant him no harm. He gave an excited shout and ran to catch up with Ansem. He grabbed the man's hand and continued to run in the direction of the castle. Ansem laughed at the boy's excitement.

"I've thought of a name for you," he said as they ran, "It has no meaning, but it is unique. Ienzo."

 **» § «**

Although the newly named Ienzo was only going to spend one night in Ansem's castle, but the man refused to abandon Ienzo to life on the streets of Radiant Garden. He allowed the child to stay in his castle for as long as he wished. Ienzo loved the castle and enjoyed to run through its many halls. He had the confusing layout memorized in just a few days.

One day, Ansem brought Ienzo to his laboratory under the castle. In there, Ienzo showed great interest in Ansem's equipment and actually pointed out a flaw in one of the formulas. It had only been a careless mistake of one of Ansem's apprentices, but it was impressive nonetheless. Ansem allowed the child to watch him work and instructed Ienzo in more complex mathematics and sciences.

After a few days with Ansem in the laboratory, Ansem's apprentices returned from the field experiment they had been conducting. All were interested in the intelligent boy their teacher had spoken of.

Ienzo was introduced to Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, and Aeleus. He was cautious at first, but he warmed up to them. Like Ansem, the five were impressed by the child, and they too came to care for him. Well, except for Even, but he did not really like anyone.

 **» § «**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months became years. Ienzo had long ago put his life as Harry James Potter behind him. He came to regard Ansem as the father he had never had, and Ansem though of him as a son. Just days after he was welcomed into Ansem's house, Ienzo had confided in Ansem that he was from a different world although he had no idea how he got to Radiant Garden. He had attempted to call that same power that had somehow brought him here, but he never succeeded. At fourteen, Ienzo was more than ready to become one of Ansem's apprentices. He had been helping the rest out for years, and he was already an apprentice in everything but name. He had only messed up once. He had heated up a potion too much, and the glass had shattered. The potion went all over the laboratory, but most landed on him. Luckily it did him no physical harm, but it did affect him. The potion changed his hair from the black it had been to the steel blue. His messy hair had grown quite strangely, but he liked it. His hair remained messy, but his bangs had grown to cover the right side of his face an inch or two past his chin. His eyes changed from an emerald green to a bright aqua blue. And it also caused the scar on the right side of his forehead to vanish as the potion seeped into it causing whatever was there to 'die' and leaving no trace of it ever being there.

Braig had called his hair "emo" many times, but he had stopped after Ienzo retorted that Braig was going gray.

All in all it was a good life.

 **» § «**

Ienzo was running around the castle, searching for Ansem. Finally after checking every floor, he found him in the enormous library. It really should have been the first place he checked... Why would Ansem be in the broom closet on the third floor? He straightened his posture, ran through all the arguments he had stored in his head, and gathered his courage. He was finally going to request to join the ranks of Ansem's apprentices.

"Ansem, I'd like to ask if-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You were going to ask if you could become one of my apprentices. And you have proven yourself more than capable over the years."

"Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed in me. I swear it!" Ienzo gave Ansem a large smile.

"I have no doubt that you will impress me. Now let's go find you a lab coat that will denote you as my apprentice."

The two walked off in the direction of the laboratory in a comfortable silence as they both thought of Ienzo's future, which was sure to be fantastic.

 **» § «**

Now twenty-one, Ienzo was more brilliant than ever. He and the other apprentices were very close to discovering the secrets of darkness. Xehanort even offered to use himself to be experimented on in order to repress the darkness in people's hearts. However, Ienzo knew something was off.

As the apprentices worked in the lab, Ienzo stared long and hard at Xehanort. He knew the man was up to something. Over the years he had changed. No longer did he smile or laugh. He occasionally gave a smirk, but that was it. The other apprentices had changed as well, and Ienzo was worried for those he considered his dear friends. Xehanort suddenly looked up from his work and returned Ienzo's stare. Ienzo tried to meet his stare, but something in his eyes made him uneasy. He broke the stare and looked back down to his book.

The apprentices were alone in the laboratory, and they all exchanged a look after witnessing what had just passed. Xehanort stood up from his seat and walked to Ienzo.

"What is wrong, my friend?" He asked in his deep and smooth voice.

Ienzo looked up from his book and once again observed the man. After a few minutes he answered. "You and the other apprentices are doing something. Something that was not asked of you by Ansem. What is it?"

"Ah, Ienzo, you've always been so clever." Although Ienzo knew that Xehanort was just flattering him, he still enjoyed the praise, as he always did. A side effect of his neglectful childhood, no doubt. "We have been conducting our own experiments on the darkness, and we'd love for you to help us. We'd make far more progress with your intelligence."

Again Ienzo knew that Xehanort was saying what he knew he wanted to hear, but he found that his resolve to report them to Ansem was weakening. He could not resist the desire to know more about their experiment. "What kind of experiments are you conducting?"

Xehanort smiled at him. Ienzo had missed his friend's smile, and his defenses lowered a bit more. "We are trying to learn about the darkness in a human's heart." Ienzo was shocked. He had no idea they were doing something that dangerous.

"And how exactly are you doing this? What kind of subjects are you using?"

"We haven't started yet, but we were hoping to use human subjects, as we are trying to learn about the hearts of humans." He gave a small laugh at this, and Ienzo felt stupid for asking such a question.

"Where would you find willing subjects? We have no idea what could happen to someone so exposed to the darkness."

"They wouldn't have to be willing, Ienzo," he said in a chilling tone.

Ienzo rose from his seat. He had been considering joining them, but he had had no intention of hurting others. "I'm telling Ansem what you all are up to. I'm worried about you, Xehanort. Perhaps you've been too exposed to the darkness." He began to walk towards the exit of the lab, but Xehanort's voice stopped him.

"Think of what we could discover. Think of the power we might possess."

Ienzo could feel his resole dwindling. He was tempted by the knowledge he could gain. He always desired more and more knowledge, and now this desire proved to be dangerous. Perhaps they could discover something marvelous. This discovery could repay Ansem for helping him so much over the course of his years in Radiant Garden.

"…Ansem won't find out until we have results, right?"

"Of course not. We'll only tell him when we are finished." With that Xehanort extended his hand to Ienzo. He hesitated for just a moment, but then reached out his hand and grasped Xehanort's.

"Sounds good."

Xehanort's grin widened and seemed predatory. "Well, let's get to work."

 **» § «**

For the next few months, the six treacherous apprentices carried out vicious experiments on people they had abducted from the streets of Radiant Garden. Their hearts grew darker and darker as they delved into the mysteries of the heart. Finally one night everything completely changed for the six and the rest of the worlds as well. And Zexion was only twenty-one.

 **» § «**

Ienzo's body felt nothing but pain; He tried to scream, but he could not. Something had gone terribly wrong in their experiments, and now he and the other five were being consumed by darkness. The fear he had felt eight years ago when faced with a furious Vernon Dursley was nothing compared to the fright he experienced now. He watched as his heart floated through his chest and into the air. He knew what was going to happen. He was on the road to becoming a heartless.

But Ienzo refused. There was still so much to experience and learn. He did not want to die. His entire being was filled with resolve, and he desired nothing more than getting his heart back. Ienzo weakly reached out to touch it, but when his fingers were about to skim it, it shattered.

The fear and resolve that had completely engulfed him moments before suddenly disappeared, and he distantly noted he should feel relieved. He had not died. He should be excited and happy. However, he felt nothing. He was…empty.

With mechanical motions, he sat up and moved his limbs. His body seemed to be in perfect shape, but he knew that something had to be wrong. He lifted his hand to the left side of his chest and waited to feel his heartbeat. But it never did. He waited for minutes but nothing inside him ever moved. He had actually lost his heart, but he still existed. Or did he? His heart had made him who he was, and now he was without it. He realized he was more like an echo of his former self, a body still living when it should not.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the voice of Xehanort. "I see that you are the same as the rest of us." He turned to see his fellow former apprentices struggling to sit up as well. They all had the same blank expression on their faces that he suspected he now wore as well.

"What are we?" Braig asked. No one could answer him.

Their pondering was disturbed by the sound of feet crashing down the stairs to the lab. The door slammed open, and Ansem entered. Ienzo waited to feel the affection and love that he always experienced when he saw the man he considered his father and once more was let down. Ansem looked at their faces and was terrified to see the complete lack of emotion in their eyes. "What is going on down here? What have you fools done?"

Xehanort immediately took the role of leader of the six and stood up. He seemed to tower over Ansem and a smile appeared on his face. It was obvious to everyone watching that it was nothing but an act. They knew each other too well to be fooled. "Old man, we have surpassed you. We have discovered more than you could ever hope to understand."

"Xehanort, please, you have gone too far. I can still help you, but you must let me." Xehanort laughed hollowly. Once again, all knew that it was just an act.

"We do not need your help, fool."

Ansem turned to find himself surrounded by his former friends. He desperately looked at each of them, hoping to find some tiny bit of affection, sympathy, anything, but he found nothing. He then looked to Ienzo in the hope that his son in all but blood would help him. However, the boy was like rest of them. He no longer had the spark in his aqua blue eyes that he had had since the two first met. He was so overcome by pain that he missed whatever Xehanort had been saying.

"- called Xemnas and now we banish you to the Realm of Darkness. So long." The six watched as their former teacher disappeared and then turned to face each other.

"So you are called Xemnas now?" Even asked. "Ansem with an x. You took his name to the rights to write reports and continue to do so. What shall the rest of us call ourselves?"

"Do as I did. Your former name with an X."

Braig was the first to speak. "Xigbar."

Dalin followed. "Xaldin."

"Vexen."

"Lexaeus," intoned the usually silent Aeleus.

Finally it was Ienzo's turn. "Zexion."

"We shall find more like us. They will join us, and we shall be known as the Organization."

Instinctively the six summoned doorways from the darkness and walked through them, leaving their former lives behind completely and embracing their new existence. If one could even call it that.

 **» § «**

 **-Hogwarts-**

 **» § «**

Things had became hectic when the Magical Community, found out that Lord Voldemort was dead, killed by a one year old Harry James Potter. They hailed him as the Boy-Who-Lived on All Hollows Eve. But when one Sirius Black went to see the damaged to Godric's Hollow, he couldn't help but be enraged that his best friends were dead by an ex-friend by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He didn't even bother to check to see how his godson was.

It was Rubeus Hagrid came and took baby Harry James Potter to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who in turned gave Harry to the Dursley family.

It would be several years till they find out the events of what had occurred at the Dursleys house. No one would understand the massive changes that had happened to their precious Savior.

 **» § «**

 **-Castle Oblivion-**

 **» § «**

Backed into a corner, Zexion narrowed his eyes as he taunted Riku, hoping to get Riku to go against Sora. But things weren't going to his plans and he knew it. It went wrong when he was defeated in the fake Destiny Island, but in a sense he had gotten away just in time. But was cornered against the wall just as Axel and the Riku Replica stood.

His plans was to make Riku fall in a sense of false security and go against Sora all the while giving into the Darkness that is in his Heart. But somehow Riku saw through the ploy and is going to kill Zexion and he knew it. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Shaking his head furiously, chanting, _'No no no! It can't END like this!'_

Just as Riku Replica was making his final move to drain Zexion of his powers something strange happened making the Riku Replica and Axel jump back and cover their eyes from the bright lights.

Finally when the light show dimmed down enough for replica Riku and Axel to see properly, Zexion was gone. With that Axel cursed. Now what should he do? Well he could always say that Zexion along with everyone in Castle Oblivion is dead which was technically true. With a shrug he and Riku Replica left the area.

 **» § «**

 **-Hogwarts-**

 **» § «**

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he then turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" The girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...And the Goblet of Fire turned red; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip as Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last bit of noise died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, as his face turned white and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —

" ** _...Harry Potter..._** "

The boy who has been missing for four years. Vanished without a trace from his home in Number Four Privet Drive. When he went to questioned the Dursley family they refuse to even answer the questions. If he had been around he would already be in his fourth Year. And fourteen years old.

Just as his thoughts interrupted as the Goblet turned an angry red. Sparks were flying out of it this time the Goblet transported someone. Which shouldn't have been possible.

Not just anyone but " **Harry James Potter** ", or so he thought it was. This person didn't even look like " **Harry James Potter** ".

No this person was different, his hair and eyes were all wrong, and the person stood there the lack of emotion in his eyes it was hard to tell if he knew what just happened. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though a horde of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at " **Harry** " as he stood not moving from where he was summoned with that same emotionless stare. No this person looked much older then what " **Harry Potter** " should had been.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, about the issue at hand who had to bend his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Professor Dumbledore straightened up nodding to Professor McGonagall.

" **Harry Potter!** " he called again. " **Harry**! Up here, if you please!"

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **» § «**


	2. Chapter Two

**» § «**

 **Chapter Two**

 **» § «**

"Harry" didn't move before finally saying in a flat emotionless tone with a sneer, "No..." Zexion could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. The overwhelming scent of magic was thick it was giving him a migraine.

The hall was buzzing with whispers that went like, "What did he mean 'no?'" to "but isn't that Potter?" "Just who the BLOODY hell is he thinking?!"

"Well...through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling not one bit. The one words "Harry" is giving didn't sit right with him. It made him feel on edge as he looked at "Harry" directly into his visible eye to see if he could find anything in his mind only to be thrown out as soon as he entered. That alone was enough to force Dumbledore to stumble as McGonagall caught him before he could fall over all the while giving him concerning looks that spoke volume. Just what was it? How is it possible to throw him out just as he enters? Nothing made sense to the old wizard.

Zexion frowned at the situation, if it was similar to Castle Oblivion he could use this situation to his advantage and perhaps go back to deal with Sora and Riku. However the Organization XIII would thinks he is already dead. The main problem at hand was not the fact he isn't where he is supposed to be, no he clearly remembered that he was going to die, to fade into nothingness. Or this was some sort of trick by fate to punish him for the crimes he had committed. Meddling with the Heart, gathering Hearts to bring forth Kingdom Hearts? Or there was something more?

But this " **Goblet of Fire** " or something about a " **Tournament** " people were shouting about. Perhaps getting recon here and reporting back to earn Superior's forgiveness in failing to take care of the " **Keyblade Master** " and his friend, " **The Seeker of Darkness** ". _'Yes this could work to my favor if I went along with this whatever this is…'_

Steeling his resolves, Zexion finally relent and moved off along the teachers' table. Zexion went through the door out of the " **Great Hall** " and found himself in a smaller room, while raising an eyebrow lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. That reminded him of " **Traitor** " Axel. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear. But Zexion paid them no mind. Honestly he couldn't careless to what they were saying.

 **» § «**

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire.

Fleur Delacour looked around when Zexion silently walked in as she threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair. "What iz it?" she asked rudely. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" She thought he had come to deliver a message. Zexion stared impassively not bothering to answer the silver hair witch he just stood there, staring expressionlessly at the three champions.

Sounds of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Zexion by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Zexion's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen...lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Tri-Wizard champion?" Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed the expressionlessly " **Harry** ". Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to " **Harry** " and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the " **Goblet of Fire** "!"

With a sneer he pushed Ludo off and stated with flatly, "Stop, calling me this " **Harry** " person, my name is Zexion."

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned as they heard the name that "Harry" wished to be called.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well...it is just amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Zexion not knowing how old the boy in front of them really was, I mean he looks to be sixteen. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his

name's come out of the " **G** **oblet** "...as well as himself...It's like he was magically brought to us from where ever he was at the time. I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Har-I mean Zexion will just have to do the best he —"

The door behind them slammed opened again, and another large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Zexion forced down another sneer as scent the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. But it didn't help the scents in the enclosed room any.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis _little boy_ is to compete also!"

Somewhere under the emotionless Zexion's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger then the ' _feeling_ ' was gone. ' _Little boy?_ _I'll show you little you wench._ '

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wore a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two " **Hogwarts** " champions? I don't remember anyone

telling me the host school is allowed two champions — or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise,

we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but _**Potter's**_ , Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for _**Potter's**_ determination to break rules."

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Zexion, who stared right back at him impassively, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "However, due to the extraordinary entrance of **Mr. Potter**..." But he was interrupted as Zexion sneered and said finally having enough of hearing the name " _Harry Potter_ " or anything close to it, "Do not call me " _Harry Potter_ " or anything remotely close to it **MY** name is Zexion...And I am not even a member of this " **School** " seeing I've never set foot in here once. So get it through your heads that I was summoned here by chance and that is all."

"As, well then Zexion, due to the strangeness of this. We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those

people whose names come out of the " **Goblet of Fire** " are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as

though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the " **Goblet of Fire** " once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"Well...Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The " **Goblet of Fire's** " just gone out — it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament —" 

"— in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Zexion crossed his arms and watch the whole drama unfold it was almost like being back at Castle Oblivion. Raising an eyebrow as he watched warily as the one who spoke up came through the door. Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Zexion could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what this Moody person was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put " _ **Potter's**_ "name in that goblet knowing he'd have to

compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards —"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's _**Potter**_ ," growled Moody, "but...funny thing...I don't hear him saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot like a five year old not getting what she wanted from her parents. " 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping _**Potter**_ is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl unaware of the emotionless stare from Zexion who was watching Moody.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man...what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament...I'm guessing they submitted _**Potter's**_ name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is — though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff — as you ought to remember..."

Zexion merely snorted to the whole " _There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage._ " Yes he knew all to well of that, it was Marluxia's and Larxene's plans to use Namine to use Sora as their puppet. That plan went badly. Which landed him into this situation.

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Zexion wondered for a brief moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized " **Mad-Eye** " could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction —Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Zexion have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This,

therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited. "Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?" Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes...The first task..." He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Zexion stared as his thoughts analyze everything, though he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Zexion, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task

when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming

nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...Very enthusiastic...a little

overenthusiastic, if truth be told..." With a nod as Crunch left and Dumbledore smiled at everyone else.

"Professor Karkaroff — Madame Maxime — a nightcap?" But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Zexion could smell them both talking very fast in another language he was unaware of as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Zexion, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Zexion glanced without a care at Cedric, who nodded, and left. Dumbledore realized that Zexion had no were to sleep so he took Zexion to the guest area of the Castle and hope it would be to his liking. He still couldn't understand what had happened. Surely this young man IS " **Harry James Potter** ". But the whole emotionless and expressionless stares and what not suggests that this young man is indeed not their famous Savior. Then just who is he then?

 **» § «**

The " **Great Hall** " was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality. As Dumbledore's mind kept thinking to who and what could had happened to young Harry to change so much. An answer he may never solve.

 **» § «**

The room was cozy Zexion noted as he walked in as Dumbledore smiled and bid the young Nobody good night. Zexion made his way to the bedroom and sat down and thought about what to do. He was trapped in a world that he was from originally. He vaguely recall all phantom pains of the abuse that " **Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia,** and **Dudley** ". With a sneer he laid down to rest. And there were a lot he would need to do.

 **» § «**

Zexion woke up on Sunday morning, getting dressed in his normal Organization XIII clothing he left his room that he was given after setting a password he then follow the scent of the students to the " **Great Hall** " for breakfast.

Students stared at him as he walked by and finally reaching the Hall he sat down at the nearest table to the doors which happened to be Slytherin table. Ignoring all the whispers and stares, he got enough of that from the newer members of the Organization with the exception of Roxas, Xion, and Luxord. Sitting down near the door he stared at the gold plates before giving a very soft sigh before picking out something to eat.

After eating a bit Zexion got up and walked out of the " **Great Hall** " to wonder around seeing he isn't here to attend the classes. He was here only for the Tournament, after that he wasn't sure. He rationalized this was a second chance. And something he wasn't going to waste. He let his feet carry through the halls, right that moment he was thinking planning, noting all hidden passages that some couldn't see, but with his sense of smell he could sniff out every little places. As he walked his mind wondered back to the Organization. If he ever went back what would the others think? Would they think of him as a " **Traitor** " for dying? Or would they allow him back because of what happened right before the end? Or if he went back would the others still be there? How long had it been since he was brought to " **Hogwarts** "? Did the flow of time moves differently from here and " **The World That Never Was** "?

His feet led him to the Hogwarts Library. Pushing the doors open and walked in taking in the smell of parchments and old books. Going to the nearest shelf running his gloved finger along the spines till something caught his eyes. He noticed a closed off section which he then walked over raising an eyebrow all the while ignoring the gate he walked in and fingered the spins of the books. With a smirk he then summoned " **Book of Retribution** " and copied everything that the closed off section had to offer he would go through the books he had copied when he was back in his room.

It was Colin Creevey; who found him sitting at a table reading a book on " **Hogwarts: A History** "; he edged into the room a boy who he didn't know but allowed him to speak, "Mr. Bagman wants you to come, I think they want to take photographs..."

"I see." Zexion stated flatly as he closed the book " **Hogwarts: A History** " with a snap.

"It's amazing, isn't it, **Harry**?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Zexion had closed the library's door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Do not call me that name. My name is Zexion. And no other name. And to be flat out honest I do not care." Zexion stated as they stepped into the entrance hall causing the boy to shut up.

When they had reached the right room.

Zexion didn't even bothered to knock on the door and entered. It was a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch who was wearing magenta robes. Which made Zexion's hackles raised, her scent screamed that she was extremely nosy. And would do anything to get what she wanted.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Zexion had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Zexion, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Zexion, in you come...nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing

ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment —" That statement alone made Zexion's visible eyebrow to raise. Of course he doesn't have those " **stick** " things that everyone here is so fond of. No he didn't need one to use whatever they use even if the form is different. But magic none the less.

"Wand weighing?" Zexion asked carefully, eyeing Ludo as he talked.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily_

 _Prophet..._ "

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter eyeing Zexion hungrily.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Zexion really didn't like this woman.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with " **Harry** " before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Zexion not caring that Zexion had said to not call him that name. "The youngest champion, you know...to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is — if Zexion has no objection?"

"No." Zexion said tonelessly while watching Rita causing her to deflate some at his answer as Dumbledore made his appearance.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight, "How are you?" Rita said while holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street —"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start."

Zexion sat down next to Cedric, while staring at the velvet-covered table with little interest, four of the five judges were now sitting— Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Zexion smelled an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room as Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm..." he said with a thoughtful look.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood...and containing...dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Ah Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you..." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking

for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn...must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches...ash...pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronizing look, and he desisted.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I...however..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite rigid...ten and a quarter inches...Avis!" The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... **Mr. Potter**."

Zexion narrowed his eyes but did not move from where he was sitting, crossing his arms some as everyone told him to go up there and he flat out stated, "No and I do not own one of those " **wands** ". Nor do I need one."

Everyone was taking back at the tone that he used to address everyone and pretty much everyone's jaw was hanging as Zexion gracefully got up to leave but then, "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly causing Zexion to scowl. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er — yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Zexion again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Zexion into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

 **» § «**

Zexion went down to dinner. In a foul mood. This time he decided to sit at one of the other tables. This time he sat down at Gryffindor. He ignored the talking while picking at something to eat before summoning his book to do some looking over.

Hermione Granger glanced over and saw Zexion who was sitting next to her picking at what he had on his plate with a blank expression while looking through a rather thick tome, that she couldn't read. She gave a sigh and asked, "Everything alright?" While Zexion gave a flat answer, "Fine..." With a huff she turned to her plate and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and I like to read and study."

"Zexion, I holds a fondness for literature, the arts, and humanities.." After that Zexion got up and headed back to his room.

 **» § «**

The month has gone by. Not that it bothered Zexion. This time he decided to check out that strange forest he saw. So he walked out of the castle and towards the forest.

Deep inside the scents of humans and something else caught his attention, so he followed what he smelled.

Reaching where the scents were coming from his eyes widened. Dragons. He's going to have to fight a dragon. With a smirk he knew what he can do. Oh this would be entertaining.

Leaving the forest he went back to his rooms to do some research.

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**

 **-Notes-**

 **As stated in the first chapter notes. IF you have problems with what I write then don't bother reading. If you have to complain, complain via PM and NOT reviews.**

 **As you know I am trying my best with this, and yes I know there will be some rotten peeps out there but PLEASE leave it to the PMs.**

 **I can spend hours trying to get everything to work only to have it NOT work out so cut me some slack. If you hate it fine don't read it. If you like it then good for you. But there is no need for rude comments.**

 **I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews, faves and watches. To be honest this is a bit hard but what can I say I tried. As for the next bit I am not sure what I am going to do I need to sit and plot. That's if my muse is still willing to help…**

 **Until then!**


	3. Notice

Hello and welcome! I know I promised to work on some of my current fics. BUT I am still in the progress of sorting out "From Savior To A Pirate" which is my Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, it is going slow because I have to find the ones I am working on seeing that I have done several in different variations. Now the one I have posted is the original. Now I am having a hard time remembering which harddrive they are on, so I am going to have to re-read everything I have for it again.

Now for the ones that are Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter crossovers, I am having a bit of issues on getting a plot bunny to work with me. I am planning to try and give an ending to "A Nobody's Love" originally SXH Studios left a very nasty cliffhanger, but I am not sure to exactly what they were planning for Harry to see. By all means I have a slight idea but I am not sure if what I am thinking is going to work. I was thinking of maybe Vexen bringing Harry his new replica seeing the one that was there was pretty much in the hands of Volieshorts.

Now all thirteen of the original story is still up I am just making the chapters seem less but longer by putting four chapters into one. Now if anyone has an idea by all means PM me.

"Nobody That Lived" is a butt because I am having to find my "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, but don't worry I am working on the first task, I am almost done with it I think. But it is going to be a bit weird, I know you are all like "...WTF..." but I promise it will be good I hope.

"The Renegades" is just a straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic I wrote on a whim with some friends. It is complete but I haven't gotten the time to actually get the rest of book two uploaded. I will get to it when I get the chance.

"Ikurx" is also a just straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I wrote about the same time as "The Renegades" I just never really got around to posting it. I will say it is Sixty-Seven plus chapters. I have around thirty-four format fixed. So if anything I am sorry for the massive spam I am going to be doing soon.

"Ikurx" is also one of my pride and joys that isn't finish to be honest I don't know if I will ever finish it. But trust me when I say this one is fun to work on when I started back in 2007.

I shall stop ranting and get with doing stuff. I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.

~MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel


	4. Chapter Three

**» § «**

 **Chapter Three**

 **» § «**

The days until the first task seemed to slip by as though someone had fixed the clocks to work at double speed. On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Zexion followed the students regardless if he had a permission slip or not. Walking through the streets, he noted that it was very quaint. Almost like some of the worlds he had to do recon to. He followed a few students into " **The Three Broomsticks** ".

" **The Three Broomsticks** " itself was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, away from the bustle of teachers and homework, but also with a variety of Magical people, finding an empty table in a dark corner Zexion ordered whatever everyone was drinking, the famous; " **Butterbeer** ". After receiving said drink, Zexion eyed it before sniffing at it to make sure there was nothing in it before taking a tentative sip. It surprisingly tastes liked butterscotch. Taking another sip he watched the people chatted, about school, holidays, and many other things as he sat his tome **"** **The** **Book of Retribution"** of down on the table.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley made their way into " **The Three Broomsticks** " only to find all the tables to be packed with students except the one with the stranger, who everyone is still calling " **Harry Potter** " who came out of the " **Goblet of Fire** ", making their way to the table and Hermione asks, "Is it alright Ron and I sit here everywhere is packed."

Ron watched the steel blue haired boy at the table before the said boy nodded ever so slightly without saying a word. And both he and Hermione sat down and ordered their own " **Butterbeers** ".

Dead bright aqua blue eyes eyed the pair before returning to the book he had been looking over. Of course Hermione tried to ask what book he was reading but glancing at the pages she found she couldn't read what was written. What she saw was a bunch of gibberish. The silence was awkward, as Ron and Hermione sat with Zexion as he sipped the " **Butterbeer** " while reading and plotting, not saying a word to the pair. Not that he was social. The only two he knew that was social was Axel and Demyx.

 **» § «**

Sunday morning, Zexion got dressed and walked out of the room he had been staying in and walked down the marble stairs, standing down at the bottom of said stairs was no other then " **Mad-Eye Moody** " staring at the stoic Nobody, "Come with me, " **Potter** "," he growled. Zexion sneered at the name being said, but complied as he followed Moody to his office.

Once inside said office Zexion said nothing until Moody closed the door and sat down heavily on his chair and stared at Zexion with both his magical eye and his normal eye.

"Sit down," said Moody, but Zexion just stood there staring at Moody with the same stoic look as before while on his desk stood what looked hike a large, cracked, glass spinning top; in the corner on a small table stood an object that looked something like an extra-squiggly, golden television aerial. It was humming slightly. What appeared to be a mirror hung opposite Zexion on the wall, but it was not reflecting the room.

Shadowy figures were moving around inside it, none of them clearly in focus.

Not even looking around the room, though Moody decided to say while watching Zexion closely, "Like my Dark Detectors, do you?"

Zexion didn't even raise to the bait and said nothing and just gave Moody the blank look.

But Moody just kept talking as if Zexion had asked what it was.

"Secrecy Sensor. Vibrates when it detects concealment and lies... no use here, of course, too much interference – students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra-sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around. Of course, it could be picking up more than kid stuff,"

All the while Zexion paid the man little.

"So... found out about the dragons, have you?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow to the statement but didn't say anything.

"It's all right," said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and always has been."

"So it seems…" Zexion stated flatly, he knew all about cheating and he has done it a few times himself.

Moody grinned. "I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human." Moody gave another harsh laugh, as his magical eye swiveled around so fast it made Zexion feel sick to watch it.

"So... got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" Moody asked nonchalantly.

"No..." Zexion's eye gave a microscopic twitch at the question.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," said Moody gruffly with a snort. "I don't show favoritism, much. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is – play to your strengths."

"Is that so..." Zexion stated coldly.

"Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"

"That would be telling..." Zexion said with a sneer. Why should he tell anyone what he is good at. For all he knew Moody could use it against him to get him to loose his guard.

"Humph then." said Moody, staring at him very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "Fine have it your way then."

 **» § «**

Tuesday morning the day of the first task; Zexion dressed so inattentively. After dressing in his normal Organization outfit he went down to the " **Great Hall** " to " **eat** " or the lack of eating. He wasn't too worried on how to handle what is coming for the first task. For the rest of the morning Zexion plotted without a care, and by the time lunch rolled in, Professor McGonagall hurried over to him in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching. And whispering.

"Mr. Zexion, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now...You have to get ready for your first task."

"Alright," Zexion stated flatly, standing up, as he gently set the fork onto his plate. Ignoring the chatter that is going on around him.

"Good luck, Zexion," Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!"

Zexion gave a faint nod, not that he would need the luck as he left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione and Ron had been. But he paid it little mind. What humans do is their thing.

As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder. He fought the urge to throw her hand off.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head...We've got wizards and witches standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand...The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you...Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He stated flatly shrugging her hand off his shoulder finally.

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Zexion saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Zexion. Mr. Bagman is in there...he'll be telling you the – the procedure...Good luck."

"Thank you..." said Zexion, in a flat, distant voice. She left him at the entrance of the tent and Zexion went inside and saw...

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which supposed was his way of showing nerves.

Cedric was pacing up and down. When Zexion entered, Cedric gave him a small smile, which Zexion didn't returned.

" **Harry**! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at Zexion who glared at him for the name. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Bagman was wearing his old Wasp robes. Not that Zexion knew cared.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them gently - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Zexion glanced around with his eyes seeing that Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths. But they, at least, had volunteered for this.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. Bagman opened the neck of the purple silk sack with a wide grin that would put anyone to shame.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

Fleur put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck, Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short- Snout, the number one tied around its neck. With a silent sneer Zexion put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four.

It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. Which Zexion returned with flat look.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... **Harry…** could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Whatever..." said Zexion blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to

him with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Feeling all right, **Harry**? Anything I can get you?"

"For once stop calling me " **Harry** " My name is Zexion?" said Zexion with the flat look of not being amused at all.

"Got a plan?" Bagman said ignoring what Zexion had just stated, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Harry...Anything I can do to help…"

"No," Zexion said knowing he had sounded rude not that he cared.

"Nobody would know, Harry," said Bagman, winking at him.

"No." Zexion stated again.

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Zexion walked back to the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever.

Zexion went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.

The crowd screamed...yelled...gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow!"

"He's taking risks, this one!"

"Clever move – pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Zexion heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!" But he didn't shout out the marks.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss. Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.

The same process started again.

"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could

hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh…nearly! Careful now...good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Zexion heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown...more clapping...then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman with a giant smile, and Krum slouched out, leaving Zexion alone. Which he was grateful for.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Zexion heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – YES! He's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Zexion's turn any moment.

Zexion stood up, and waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the ever calm. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

He saw everything in front of him, there were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Zexion didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do. To get this over and done with.

Zexion waited, calculating different things all at once, without even raising a wand (not that he even bothered getting one) as Bagman was shouting something but Zexion's ears were listening; wasn't important...At least to what Bagman was yapping about.

Zexion looked at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.

With a satisfied smirk he walked forward, what the crowd didn't know as he was standing there he switched places with an illusion of himself while he silently moved further into the arena.

The Horntail's head followed his illusion; he knew what it was going to do just as a jet of fire had been released exactly where his illusion was walking, but Zexion didn't care. The fire tore through the illusion.

"Great Scott, what just happened!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. Not knowing that wasn't really Zexion that just had been vaporized by the dragon's fire.

Just as the fire started it stopped confusing both the crowd and the dragon who was swiping the ground with her tail, but since the Illusion was broken the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his Organization coat.

He could feel it stinging, he could hear screaming and groans from the crowd, but the cut didn't seem to be deep, a cure did the trick as he continued to play with the Horntail.

The Horntail didn't seem to want to move, she was too protective of her eggs.

Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Zexion, she was afraid to move too far from them. The trick was to do it carefully, gradually...

He began to walk, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared.

He walked closer. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer.

Zexion came a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again. She shot fire into the air, which he dodged. Her jaws opened wide...

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Zexion waved a hand. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he had trapped her in an illusion, and he calmly walked toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs, he had seized the golden egg, with a satisfied smirk, he then walked away from the tormented dragon.

The heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up – for the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding.

"Well will you look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on " **Mr. Potter** "!"

Zexion saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the tormented Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He calmly walked back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums.

"That was excellent, Zexion!" cried Professor McGonagall as he got closer. He noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at his shoulder not knowing that it was fully healed. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already."

"Is that so...I don't need it." Zexion stated flatly, he could hear Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, as she tried to pull Zexion inside who in turn side stepped out of the way and flatly stated that he was fine.

Before he could go back to his solitude of his room he was ambushed by both Hermione and Ron.

"Zexion, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. Zexion noted there were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Ron, who was very white and staring at Zexion as though he were a ghost.

"Har-erm Zexion," he started to say, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Zexion snorted with distain, it wouldn't be the first time. Hell they had no idea what actually lead up to this point and he wasn't inclined to share. There were things they wouldn't understand. Not when they still have their hearts where he did not.

Hermione finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "Zexion, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores"

If Zexion had heard he didn't show it as he walked back to where the judges were handing out the scores as Ron ran his mouth a mile a minute, almost as hyper as Demyx.

Ron drew breath as he and Zexion reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Zexion could see where the five judges were sitting, right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron stated, and Zexion said nothing as he watched and " **scent** " everything that was there as the first judge – Madame Maxime – raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder."

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Zexion on the back. Who didn't looked pleased at the gesture.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman – ten. Go figure on that one.

Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too – four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

But Zexion didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him zero. As he turned to leave enclosure. And it wasn't just Ron, those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Cedric's. Even though he wasn't a part of the school.

"You're tied in first place, " **Harry** "! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley not knowing that he wasn't called " **Harry** " but then again everyone just calls him by his old name regardless if they were there when he was brought here or not, hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened – but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah – and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes. Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Zexion reentered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now: friendly and welcoming. Not that he could feel it.

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. He grinned at Zexion when he saw him.

"Good one, Zexion."

"And you," Zexion said boredly.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, who was bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open. See the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Zexion left the tent, having no say in as Ron, pulled him back to the castle.

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**

 **-Notes-**

 **WELL I bet you all didn't think I would update this. I was bored and pissy cause one of my games kept d/cing me every time I tried to login.**

 **So this is the results of being mad at my game and well now you have it.**

 **So anyways. Back to the notes at hand. I know I should update more. BUT I still need to work out the kinks. And even then I don't know what will happen then.**

 **Now onto things.**

 **Pairings I still don't know. For Yule Ball which is going to happen still I think. I just don't know who I would want out lovable Zexion to go with, not that he could care about it. But he has to go cause it is mandatory.**

 **As to be clear as some of you wanted Demyx, Larxene, Aqua, Namine and or Final Fantasy Girls as a pairing...**

 ** _Japolo Rei Hellstinger_ : that isn't going to happen. Seeing that Demyx is not in this story seeing that he was never at Castle Oblivion when the things went down. Sorry to bust your bubble. **

**_PyruxDeltax_ : again no it wouldn't work. **

**_Nova_ : Wouldn't work seeing that Axel did somewhat betrayed him, and technically got him "killed"/ "sent" back to the HP world after he sent the Replica after him. And Roxas will always be paired with Axel. And like I said before it wouldn't work.**

 ** _Guest_ : Aqua...Sadly no. Like I said it wouldn't work seeing that this was pretty much after Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories. Larxene I can't see, not that I hate her or anything it just wouldn't work with what I got planned so to speak. Namine...or anyone of the Final Fantasy world, to be honest how would they even get to the HP world? I mean it is all great ideas and all but some how it wouldn't explain on how they got there in the first place if you know what I mean.**

 **But enough of that and thank you all for loving this and liking it. I am doing the best I can with it!**

 **Also I had to go back and fix the format through the site seeing it was a bit funky.**


	5. Chapter Four Interlude

**» § «**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Interlude**

 **» § «**

It had been obvious something was wrong when young Harry James Potter didn't reply to his entrance letter. Which is strange. But not unheard of. So when Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore finally went to find out what had happened to Harry, what he found out at the Dursleys both made him sad and furious. But he knew deep down he had to still be alive. Or he believed.

He couldn't understand and yet he knew why Vernon did what he did but it still made him furious that his chess piece is missing. He was hoping that the Dursleys would break him enough so he would see him as a grandfather coming to help him. Sitting at his desk thinking and looking at all the little gadgets he saw that the one that had been tied to little Harry was still active, the ones for the Blood Wards were dead, but as long as the one that was tied to Harry was active he knew he was alive, so the great Albus started to plot.

Once Sirius Black got wind of his God Son was missing he tore into Albus' office and demanded to know what had happened, but even the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore couldn't answer Sirius' questions, the only thing he could tell the man was that Harry was still alive, but so the only thing they could do is wait and see what happens. And if it happens.

 **» § «**

Four years have gone by without any word about the disappearance if their Savior, Dumbledore's hope didn't waver, but as soon as the Tri-Wizard Tournament rolled around, as the names were put in by all three schools. But what he didn't know that someone else went and added Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire under another school. To see if it was even possible to bring someone back even if they were either missing, dead or whatever the case might be. In this case that is what 'Mad-Eye Moody' also known as Bartemius Crouch Jr did.

Excitement in the early evening as everyone ate dinner waiting for the time of the names to be drawn to see who will win the Tournament.

Dumbledore watched as everyone ate with a giddy manner with a sigh. He just wanted to know if little Harry had survived whatever happened. So once dinner was done he rose up from his throne-like chair and spoke. But what he got would change his plans drastically.

So when the Goblet of Fire was ready to spit the names of the Champions the wait was intense.

All the while Sirius Black watched as one of few who was allowed to be in Hogwarts, who was hoping to catch a glimpse of his missing Godson.

Twitching in his chair Sirius couldn't help but give Dumbledore a side look making it so it wasn't obvious that he was nervous. But happened next threw him into the loop as the names came and been called. The Goblet then flared again but instead of his black haired green-eyed God Son a young man around twenty-one or so with steel blue hair that covered one side of his face and all he could see is one emotionless aqua blue eye. Wearing a strange coat with chains hanging from the top.

' _This can't be my God Son!'_ Sirius chanted to himself watching as the headmaster tried to get the young man to go to where the other champions were.

When the young man finally responded his voice was so empty it gave Sirius the chills. There was something seriously wrong. It bothered him badly, he wanted to rush up to him and shake some emotion into the young man but doing so right now wouldn't be the best thing. All he could do is wait.

Finally the young man moved and went to where the others were. As soon as the ones to confront this issue he followed wanting answers just as much as everybody. Once there Bagman was telling everyone that " **Harry's** " name came out of the Goblet of Fire, however the young man who now named Zexion stated flatly to not being called that other name.

And of course Sirius wanted to grab Harry and shake him and yell at him **THAT** was his name no matter what. What stopped him from even going up to him was the way he had said it. There was nothing, like everything was just empty like an empty shell like, just like what a Dementor Kiss but still moving around. " _Dear Merlin what happened to my God Son?!_ " was the thought that went through Sirius' mind.

 **-Notes-**

 **Well this is a short but at least it is something. I will be leaving in two weeks, (October 22, 2018) and I will returned in December 3, 2018. So Until then I hope you like this little interlude of randomness.**

 **Pheonixs1518: Well honestly why not he couldn't careless and well it made Ron "Look good" to others in his weird sort of way. So honestly /shrugs/ but anyways. Pairings probably won't have one. Still trying to figure out what to do with the Yule Ball...**


End file.
